


The Right Spot

by mahbecks



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbecks/pseuds/mahbecks
Summary: It wouldn’t take much now - Byleth had taken Felix apart like this before, teasing him, watching as he slowly fell to pieces beneath her.Normally, she'd only tease him so long before giving in. But this time was different.This time, she wanted to hear him beg.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	The Right Spot

Felix took one look over Byleth’s shoulder before snorting derisively, shaking his head.

“No. That one’s stupid.”

“You’ve said that about all of them.”

He made a face at her, going back to his documentary - something about the war that had ended with the kingdom of Faerghus seceding from the Adrestian Empire. Or maybe it was about the struggle that had resulted in the creation of the Leicester Alliance. Byleth wasn’t too sure; she wasn’t paying attention. 

There were more important tasks yet before her - the chief of which was picking out a new toy for them to liven things up in the bedroom.

It was a thing they did, every so often. It kept things fresh, prevented their sex life from getting stale. Not that she would ever describe it as such; Felix was single-minded to a fault, and he was nothing if not excellent at wringing every bit of pleasure he could from her whenever the mood struck one of them. But variety was the spice of life, or so she’d heard, and a cock ring had never hurt anyone.

Byleth went back to her phone, intent on finding something Felix would like. It usually wasn’t this difficult - he was a very amenable partner, open to trying anything she wanted to do. But today he was being particularly ornery, dismissing each of her suggestions with a roll of his eyes or a fervent, “ _No fucking way.”_ She was having to peruse the website with a bit more effort than usual. 

One thing led to another, and soon Byleth found herself scrolling through a series of strap-on’s. She’d landed here by accident - clicked on an especially gaudy purple monstrosity in the “you may also like” section of the website, mostly out of curiosity, and now, well, here she was, comparing length and comfort and whether or not fake balls were a necessary part of the experience.

It was an intriguing idea - pegging Felix.

Would he enjoy it?

The website she was carousing seemed to think so - one particularly ridged strap-on (no testicles) promised “the best orgasm of their life”. Another, seven inches long and fluorescent fucking pink (testicles) claimed to “make them come so hard they sees stars”. A bold statement for the pink number, considering the low, low price of nineteen ninety-nine and less than stellar reviews. 

But maybe this one…

It wasn’t particularly flashy, the dildo of average length and size. But the straps looked sturdy and comfortable, like it could handle a good pounding without falling off or slipping. Function over form - something she and Felix could both appreciate.

She gave Felix a sidelong glance.

“What?” he demanded, noticing her gaze.

Wordlessly, she showed him her phone, letting him scroll down the web page. He froze when he saw the strap-on, eyes widening ever so slightly, his free hand clenching around the arm of the couch. 

A good sign, she thought. If he’d hated the idea, he’d have just come right out and said so. 

Like he had with every other toy she’d shown him today.

“Thoughts?” Byleth prodded, after several long moments of silence. 

“This-” Felix swallowed, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Oh, yes, she thought, _that_ was a very good sign indeed. “You get nothing out of this.”

She blinked. 

“Not everything is about me.”

He huffed, scowling at her. “That’s not-”

“Besides,” she added, lips curving up into a smile. “That isn’t exactly true.” 

He waited for her to explain, eyes narrowing.

She ran her eyes up and down his body, just slow enough to be brazen. This, she thought, _this_ would be her prize - the sight of Felix begging for her, hot and sweaty and _wanton_ in a way only she ever got to see. And the _sounds_ he would make; she could imagine them now, each whine and mewl and delicious moan he’d ever made seared in her memory like a brand. 

She got to take Felix apart piece by piece, until he was little more than a writhing, needy mess beneath her. _That’s_ what she got out of this. 

Well worth it, in her opinion. 

Her eyes flicked back up to Felix’s face, not missing the way his eyes had started to darken, the heat starting to linger in his gaze. 

“I get to fuck you,” she said finally, staring him dead in the eye. “That’s enough.”

He didn’t seem quite satisfied with this answer - but he looked back down at the phone in his hand anyways, drawing his lower lip between his teeth.

“So?” she asked, poking him after several long minutes of silence. “What do you think?”

He shoved the phone back towards her, going back to his documentary. “It’s okay.”

High praise, from one Felix Hugo Fraldarius.

Still, she couldn’t help but rib him a bit. 

“Just okay?” she repeated, grinning. 

He scowled, though not at her. “You heard me.”

“Enthusiastic consent, Felix, I need enthusiastic-”

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Buy the damn thing and fuck me with it.”

Eh.

She supposed that was as enthusiastic a response as she was going to get. Congratulating herself on a job well done, she reached across the couch to fish her credit card out of her wallet. 

“Do you have a color preference?”

“It comes in different _colors-”_

“Purple, pink, this one’s just clear-”

He ran a hand over his face. “Fuck me-”

“That’s the idea.”

“I don’t _care_ what color the damn thing is.”

“Pink it is then.” He shot her an affronted look. “What? I like pink.” 

“Whatever.” 

Byleth tapped a few more buttons on her phone, navigating from her shopping cart to the check-out screens. 

“When does it get here?”

Eager - he was _eager_ for this.

About a week.” She shot him a knowing grin. “Unless you want me to get the expedited delivery - then we can have it in a few days.”

He jerked his head in what she assumed was a nod. “Do it.”

 _Oh_ , she was going to enjoy this. 

Tapping a few more buttons, she made her way through the rest of the process and saved the confirmation email for her records. 

“Done.”

* * *

With the expedited shipping, the package came in three days instead of seven. 

Byleth got the notification on her phone during the middle of work, a little ping alerting her to the fact that her package had been delivered and was waiting for her on the front porch. She forwarded it to Felix - also at work, incidentally - a promise of good things to come. He texted her back five minutes later, letting her know when he’d be home. 

It was two hours earlier than usual for him.

Such enthusiasm was rare for Felix - he was always eager to get his hands on her, and she’d never once felt undesirable in his presence. But Felix was also very dedicated to his work; he didn’t take off early very often. That she hadn’t even had to ask him _when_ he wanted to do this -

Well.

She set her phone down with a grin. 

Now she just had to wait the afternoon out. A little patience - a few more reports to fill out, some paperwork to file. 

And then Felix was all hers. 

He was waiting for her when she finally got home, one hip leaning against the door frame, watching her as she pulled into the driveway. His arms were crossed over his chest, a lazy sort of indifference to his posture.

It was all a front. 

Byleth liked to think she knew Felix pretty well, having dated him for the better part of five years and lived with him for two. She’d learned to read him, both what he said and what he left unspoken, and the way he was currently perched on the doorstep, eyes tracking her every move as she pulled her things out of her car and made her way up the front walk? 

Impatience.

Excitement.

Anyone else would’ve been practically bouncing on their feet.

He’d set the package on the kitchen counter, on top of the cutting board. Like a prize waiting to be claimed. 

“You could have opened it,” Byleth said, setting her bags down and taking off her coat.

He pulled out a pocket knife, flipping it open with an ease that, even after all this time, still managed to impress her. “You do the honors.”

She accepted the blade, stepping forward to neatly slice through the tape holding the cardboard together. Inside, nestled on a bed of packaging tissue, was another box; this one was sleek and black, with nothing on the outside to suggest that its contents were a sex toy. She opened this box too, pulling out the contraption and setting it on the counter.

“That’s -”

Felix hesitated, staring at the thing.

When he offered no further comment, Byleth raised an eyebrow. “That’s - what?”

“Really fucking pink,” he finished.

He wasn’t wrong - the pictures on the website really hadn’t done it justice. But she hardly thought the color of a dildo mattered as much as the size and heft of it. She mentioned as much, and Felix rolled his eyes at her.

“I know that.”

She reached out, grabbing the strap-on and holding it up before her. It seemed like a simple design; she could see how she’d fit into it, and where the buckles would sit. It wouldn’t take her too long to pull on in the heat of the moment.

“Are you going to put it on?”

Byleth blinked, looking over at Felix. “What, now?”

He stared at her, waiting for an answer.

“I… I thought I’d wait until we needed it. Otherwise, it’d just get in the way, right?”

“In the way,” he agreed, eyes drifting over to the dildo. He stared at it for a moment, color rising in his cheeks - imagining what she was going to do to him, maybe, or how it would feel. 

Good, she hoped. She wanted to make him feel good - as he so often made _her_ feel good.

When he looked back at her a moment later, the look he sent her was downright sinful. “Bring it with you.” Then he was turning around, stalking down the hall towards their bedroom, pulling his shirt off as he went. 

Byleth didn’t have to be told twice. 

She grabbed the toy, shrugging out of her jacket and leaving it in a pile on the floor. Her socks were next, abandoned by the bathroom door, followed by her sweater, thrown carelessly over the laundry hamper. She’d just stepped over the threshold, one hand working at the button on her pants, when Felix attacked, pinning her to the wall and kissing her hard. 

A surprised sound was torn from her throat, the toy dropping to the floor; Felix pressed his advantage, his tongue licking into her mouth, one hand curling around her throat. Damn him, but he was a good kisser - he always had been, from the very beginning, capable of bringing her to knees with every lick, every nip. It wasn’t fair, she reasoned - that good looking, _and_ so good at kissing? 

It shouldn’t have been legal.

But, she reasoned, as she curled her hands around his arms and pulled him in closer, she wasn’t really complaining. Not when she so obviously benefited from the situation.

He broke the kiss first, leaving her gasping as he nudged her head to the side and leaned down to suck a mark onto her neck. Byleth groaned, one hand reaching up to fist into his hair. 

“No marks,” she warned, even as her traitorous body leaned into his touch.

Felix snorted, pulling back just enough to shoot her a wry, fat-chance-of-that look.

“I have work tomorrow,” she reminded him, shivering as he skimmed over a pulse point with the tip of his nose. “I can’t -” 

He leaned back in, pressing a series of hot, open-mouthed kisses to her throat; each was calculated, carefully laid upon a spot he knew would drive her wild. 

Dirty - he was fighting _dirty._

“Isn’t that what make-up’s for?” he breathed, biting down on her collarbone.

Byleth hissed, the sound turning into a moan as Felix’s mouth continued to work, one of his hands moving down to palm at her breasts, fingers thumbing over her nipples. The hand she’d wound in his hair tightened, her fingers digging into his scalp as she pushed his head down, moving him where she needed him. 

He dropped to his knees, tongue flicking out over a nipple through the delicate lace of her bra. The press of the mesh against her was divine, and she bucked up into him, thighs clenching hard around his torso. He only pressed in closer, sucking so hard she forgot to breathe for a moment - when she did, it was in a great, heaving pant, his name an exhale on her lips.

“Take this off,” he murmured, tapping the wire frame of the bra.

All too happily, she obliged, pulling the straps down her shoulders and tugging the whole thing over her head. A few seams popped in protest, but she didn’t stop to survey the damage - there would be time for that later, when Felix didn’t have his face buried between her breasts, when his hands weren’t busy yanking her pants the rest of the way down her legs.

He bit down between her sternum, and Byleth keened. “ _Shit,”_ she panted, “Felix-”

But he’d already moved on, pressing a kiss to the skin before moving lower, tracing the shape of her hip with his tongue. A hand between her thighs had her shifting, widening her stance so he could fit between her legs, and he was hoisting her up, one leg thrown over his shoulder. Then he was burying his face in her cunt, delving his tongue between her folds, swirling it around her clit.

He was good at this, too - _so_ fucking good at this. He seemed to like it as much as she did, almost as much as he liked to fuck her. She couldn’t say she minded, not when he knew exactly how to bring her to her peak, exactly where to lick, where to suck. He’d perfected the art of eating her out over the years they’d spent together, and he employed the full breadth of his skill now, using that expertise to quickly draw her desire to a head. 

“I’m close,” she warned, eyes clenched shut, head thrown back against the wall.

Felix didn’t respond. He never did. 

Instead, he pressed in closer and _sucked,_ drinking her down when the orgasm hit her, holding her tight to keep her from falling. A good thing too - her knees were shaking, and even when he stood, pressing back in to kiss her, she felt a little unsteady. 

“That was nice,” she murmured, mouth still slotted against his.

He snorted, nipping at her lower lip, drawing it between his teeth and sucking.

Byleth groaned, bringing her hands up between them and pushing him away. “But now,” she panted, lips twisting up into a grin, “It’s my turn.”

She guided him back to the bed, pushing down on his shoulders until he sat. He laid back, lazy, one hand toying with the zipper on his jeans; he was hard, she noticed, cock straining at the seams, but he never once touched himself. His gaze was on her, pupils blown wide, watching as she grabbed the bottle of lube out of the nightstand, picked the strap-on off the floor.

She set the latter on the bed, flipping the cap off the lube and pouring a generous amount in her hands. “Are you going to take these off?” she asked, motioning towards his pants. “Or do I have to do all the work here?”

“All the-” He scowled, shoving them down in one fluid motion. 

Byleth blinked. “Were you not wearing any underwear?” she asked, taken aback.

“Too tight,” he retorted.

She had to suppress a snicker at that - she supposed they _were_ a little form-fitted. But given how well they showed off the curve of his ass-

“Come here,” he said, sliding up the bed and reaching for a pillow. He slipped it underneath his hips, angling himself towards her, one hand stretched out for her to take. 

She took it, letting herself be pulled in between his legs. Her touch was firm as she took him in hand, giving his cock a couple of strokes before her fingers shifted lower, teasing over his balls and the soft skin behind them. He shuddered, eyes glued to where her hand was, buried between his thighs.

“Are you ready?”

It was only fair to give warning, she supposed - she would certainly prefer it, she thought, were their positions reversed.

He huffed out a breath, gaze snapping back up to her face. “Of course I’m ready,” he bit out, acerbic. 

But there was something in his gaze, some acknowledgement of her caution, that had her thinking she’d made the right choice in taking the time to ask.

She moved lower, fingers circling around his hole once, twice, three times, before she pressed in. He tensed at first, going rigid beneath her, stomach muscles clenched tight. But then he relaxed, breathing out through his nose, head falling back against the sheets. As he went pliant, she worked the finger in deeper, getting him used to the sensation. When he started pushing back against her, breaths coming in quick pants, she added a second. 

The noise he made at that was half-mewl, half-groan, his body going still for a moment as he adjusted to this new addition. She held steady, slowing the movements of her fingers until his breath hitched again, eyes flicking open to find hers again.

“Harder,” he said, spreading his legs a little wider. 

Byleth obliged, working him open with a little more force than before. She was leaning over him now, sweat dripping down her forehead. But the view was better from here, allowing her to take in each little movement that passed across Felix’s face - each time he bit his lips, each time his nose scrunched up in pleasure. 

It was an intimate, almost sensual view, a side of Felix even she didn’t get to see that often. 

She counted herself lucky he allowed her to see this part of him at all.

“Why are you staring at me?” he huffed, twisting his face up to hers. 

She’d been caught, it would seem. She thrust her fingers in particularly deep, crooking them, and he shuddered, barely containing the broken noise he made.

“I like watching you,” she admitted, in her usual, blunt way.

Felix flushed, looking away. 

She added a third finger then, easing it in with a little less hesitation than the previous two, and his entire back _arched_ , hips snapping back down on her hand with an almost desperate fervor. 

“Fuck,” he panted, one hand clenched in the sheets, the other tangling in his hair. “ _Fuck-_ ”

It wouldn’t take much now - she’d taken him apart like this before, watched as he slowly fell apart on her fingers. He was almost there, almost to the point where he’d start to tell her to make him come, to demand she get him off. He asked for nothing, even in bed.

Normally she’d oblige, lean down to take his cock into her mouth until he was coming down her throat. 

But this time was different. 

This time, she wanted to hear him _beg._

“Tell me when you’re ready,” she said, eyeing the strap-on she’d abandoned earlier in favor of the lube. 

He nodded, keening as she thrust in deep and curled the digits, fingers searching for a spot she knew was right _there,_ just out of her reach _-_

“Now,” he snapped. “Do it now, fucking _shit_ -”

Byleth withdrew her fingers entirely, grabbing for the strap-on. She slipped it on with relative ease, checking to make sure everything was buckled on tight before pouring a generous amount of lube on the dildo. 

“ _Byleth-_ ” Felix whined - _actually,_ physically _whined -_ eyes pleading. 

“Lift your hips,” she instructed, grabbing for another pillow. 

He obliged, angling his hips towards her. The hand that wasn’t supporting him had crept down to his cock, giving himself a few good jerks. She knocked it away, intent on making this last a bit longer, and he shot her a glare.

She retaliated, lining herself up so the dildo was seated at the tip of his hole, the head catching on the rim. The glare slipped right off his face, mouth falling in a wordless noise as she teased him. He pushed down, intent on pulling her inside - but Byleth was ready for this, putting one hand on his hips, keeping him in place.

“Byleth,” he snapped, scowling up at her.

“Yes, Felix?”

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“You know what.”

She pushed forward, an inch of the dildo sinking into him - but only an inch, her hand on him firm. He groaned, the hand he’d buried in the sheets flexing with strain.

“ _Byleth-_ ”

He looked up at her, desperate and flushed, wanton.

“ _Please._ ”

All he’d had to do was ask.

Her hips snapped forward, pushing the dildo the rest of the way in until she was fully seated against him. The motion elicited a long, drawn-out moan from Felix, and he clutched at her, nails digging into her skin. 

Trembling - he was _trembling._

She held still, letting him get used to the strap-on, larger than three of her fingers had been. It wasn’t until Felix’s grip on her had lessened somewhat, his hips starting to twitch against her, that she pulled back and pushed back in.

Her rhythm was slow at first, a little stilted. It was harder than she expected, the movement still a little foreign to her. But Felix worked with her, pushing down as she pushed forward, and together, they found a motion that worked. 

Every so often he'd give her directions - please, harder, faster. Each time, she obliged, memorizing the way the words sounded as she fucked him. It was different than how he sounded when she was blowing him, or when she was the one riding him. This was headier, needier, his eyes glazing over with pleasure.

Fuck, but it was hot.

Soon, he abandoned the his grip on the sheet in favor of his cock, jerking himself off with each thrust of her hips, and Byleth knew this wouldn't last much longer. He was too worked up, too aroused after making her come, after having her open him on on her fingers. She circled her hips, trying for a new angle, a better one, and pushed in _deep_ -

Felix _sobbed,_ something guttural torn from his mouth. 

“ _Again,_ ” he said, urging her on. “Byleth-”

She pulled back, pushing back in as quick as she could, aiming for just the right spot, the one she couldn’t quite hit with her fingers-

Felix bit down on his arm to stop the scream as he came, eyes clenched tight, hot spend splashing up onto his chest. Byleth fucked him through it, hips slowing, waiting until he’d gone limp beneath her before she fully withdrew. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she unbuckled the strap-on, tossing it to the side before collapsing atop Felix a moment later, spent. 

“Gross,” he panted.

“I’ll shower in a minute,” she shot back, waving a hand.

But he made no move to push her off, instead curling an arm around her back and pulling her in close. Her nose was buried in her hair, breathing still coming quick, and she smiled at what she considered a job _very_ well done.

“How was that?” she murmured.

He eyed the toy on the bed with a hum, contemplative.

“That good, huh?”

He wheezed out a breathless laugh and nipped at her ear. “You know damn well I liked it,” he retorted. "You just wanted to hear me say it."

She smirked, pulling back to get a better look at him. “I did."

He huffed; somehow it came out affectionate. “Minx.” 

Byleth nestled in closer, breathing in deep. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”

“...maybe.” His voice was faint, already fading as he drifted closer to a nap, hands skimming patterns up her back.

She smiled against his skin. 

She recognized a yes when she heard one.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood for some Sunday Spice and this was born lmao I need a drink
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
